FD&C Red #3 (erythrosine, principally the monohydrate of 9(O-carboxyphenyl)-6-hydroxy-2,4,5,7-tetraiodo-3H-xanthen-3-one, disodium salt, with smaller amounts of lower iodinated fluoresceins) has long been known in the art to be generally insoluble (precipitates, cloudy, etc.) at low pH's, i.e., below pH of about 4.5. When Red #3 was added to such low pH products the general result was a cloudy, and turbid product with precipitation as well.